1. Field of the Invention
This description generally relates to the field of communications networks, and more particularly to middleware for facilitating communication in heterogeneous communications networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many gaming properties are attempting to integrate and leverage the information and capabilities provided by all of the computing devices located on their property. This would provide players with a more seamless experience, as they would have access to greater functionality at every computing device they interact with. Moreover, the gaming properties will also be able to better track players' activities and better determine what service appeal to which players.
Unfortunately, gaming properties typically include a variety of different gaming devices, gaming servers and gaming software. Often, these gaming devices, gaming servers and gaming software have been distributed by different gaming suppliers, and may be associated with proprietary protocols developed by each of those different gaming suppliers. Indeed, many gaming properties have legacy gaming devices and software on their gaming floors that use protocols that are no longer supported. Thus, the task of interoperability and communication has been made much more difficult by these heterogeneous components. Although there are communication standards that have been developed by groups such as the Gaming Standards Association, many gaming suppliers expand upon (or even ignore) these standards in order to improve the functionality they can offer.
It would therefore be desirable to enable improved communication between heterogeneous components in a gaming property.
In the drawings, identical reference numbers identify similar elements or acts. The sizes and relative positions of elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the shapes of various elements and angles are not drawn to scale, and some of these elements are arbitrarily enlarged and positioned to improve drawing legibility. Further, the particular shapes of the elements as drawn, are not intended to convey any information regarding the actual shape of the particular elements, and have been solely selected for ease of recognition in the drawings.